Encore!
by zarbioide
Summary: Cette histoire se situe après Souls of Gold. Athéna souhaite ressusciter les chevaliers d'or encore une fois. Mais ceux-ci ne sont pas forcément d'accord.


**Disclaimers :** Saint Seiya n'est toujours pas à moi mais à son créateur.

 **Résumé :** L'histoire se passe après Souls of gold. Athéna souhaite ressusciter ses chevaliers d'or encore une fois. Mais ceux-ci ne sont pas forcément d'accord

 **Notes de l'auteure :** Ce texte est assez cours. Il n'est pas centré sur un couple en particulier mais plusieurs sont mentionnés.

* * *

 **Encore !**

Les douzes chevaliers d'or ainsi que Kanon et Shion étaient devant Zeus, Athéna et Hadès. Ils se demandaient pourquoi ils avaient été encore une fois des Enfers. Quel problèmes préoccupaient encore les dieux pour les sortir de la "quiétude" où ils baignaient. « Mes chers chevaliers, commença Athéna ». Certains des chevaliers en question ne purent s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. « Nous avons une proposition à vous faire, continua la déesse ». Aux têtes des dieux, les Ors comprirent vite qu'Athéna les avaient certainement forcés. « Nous aimerions savoir si vous voudriez êtres ressuscités.

_ Vous nous demandez la permission maintenant, s'étonna Aphrodite.

_ Parce que la dernière fois, vous nous avez parachutés à Asgard sans nous consulter, contnua Dokho.

_ Ni nous expliquer ce qu'on devait faire, renchérit Shura.

_ D'ailleurs, quel dieu devons-nous affronter, demanda Dohko.

_ Aucun ». Les chevaliers regardèrent leur déesse incrédules. « Alors, pourquoi nous ressusciter, demanda Shion.

_ Pour vous récompenser.

_ Et pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait avant, s'enquerra Mü ». Saori se contenta d'un silence gêné. « Est-ce que c'est possible que l'on pose nos conditions, demanda timidement Aldébaran.

_ C'est vrai princesse, ça fait plusieurs fois qu'on nous ressuscite pour vous protéger. Et même si on sait que c'est notre devoir, on a un peu l'impression de... de..., intervint Aiolia.

_ D'être pris pour des idits, finit son frère.

_ C'est vrai, ça fait combien de fois déjà qu'on meurt et qu'on nous ressuscite, se demanda Masque de mort.

_ Pour la guerre contre Hadès, devant le mur de lamentations, le retour à Asgard, compta Aphrodite sur ses doigts. Ça fera la quatrième fois qu'on revient à la vie.

_ Ça fait beaucoup de morts douloureuses, constata Shura.

_ C'est surtout celle infligée par notre petit mouton qui a été douloureuse. On dirait pas mais il est coriace. Ouch ». Mü venait de frapper Masque de mort sur le haut du crâne. C'était une habitude que le Bélier avait prise pour faire taire l'Italien. Ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire au Cancer. « Ce qu'on essaie de vous faire comprendre, princesse, c'est qu'on voudrait savoir pourquoi vous voulez absolument nous ressusciter. Et pourquoi maintenant, demanda Shion.

_ C'est vrai, ajouta Dohko. Si c'est pour nous récompenser, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait avant au lieu de nous laisser tant d'années dans le Coccyte ?

_ Je me demande ce qui est le pire : le Coccyte ou voir tous les jours la tronche de Rhada, se demanda pensivement le Cancer.

_ D'ailleurs, en parlant de rhadamanthe, j'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'il fait à mon frère quand ils sont seuls, se renseigna Saga.

_ Il l'astique, répondit Masque de mort. Aïeuh, mais ça va pas, demanda-t-il au Bélier qui venait de lui mettre un coup de coude dans les côtes.

_ Si tu continues, je te mets un coup là où ça fait vraiment mal, répliqua le Tibétain ». Hadès avait beaucoup de mal à ne pas sourire. Les chevaliers de sa nièce, bien qu'ayant été ses ennemis, lui plaisaient beaucoup. Il comprenait leur agacement. Cette réincarnation d'Athéna était vraiment une fille pourrie gâtée. Pégase avait dû recevoir trop de coups à la tête pour être tombé amoureux d'elle.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi cette proposition vous déplaît, demanda la déesse.

_ Ce n'est pas ça, répondit Shion. C'est juste que si c'est une ressurection pour nous récompenser, on veut être sûrs que ça sera une vraie retraite.

_ Même si on se battra avec vous au besoin, assura Shaka.

_ C'est vrai que vous la tête de vos nouveaux chevaliers d'or, commenta Masque de Mort.

_ Oui, d'ailleurs, c'est quoi ce chevalier des Poissons. Il n'utilise même pas de roses, s'indigna Aphrodite.

_ Et ne parlons même pas des Gémeaux. Vous avez vu Paradoxe ? Elle est complètement déglinguée. Vous avez pensé à lui faire faire une évaluation psychologique ? ». Ce qui venant de Saga ne manquait pas d'ironie. « Et pourquoi Shun, Hyôga et Ikki n'ont pas d'armures d'or, demanda Aiolia. Seiya et Shiryû en ont bien reçu une ». À nouveau, Athéna préféra esquiver la question. « Je pensais que ça vous ferait plaisir de revoir les bronzes.

_ C'est vrai qu'on a très envie de revoir nos apprentis, confirma Dokho.

_ Pourtant, Shaka a très envie de les voir même s'il n'a pas d'apprenti, commenta Masque de Mort.

_ Si tu continues à faire des commentaires, je t'enlève un de tes sens, menaça la Vierge.

_ Mais est-ce que c'est une bonne idée d'être ressuscités alors que ça fait plusieurs années que nous sommes morts. Ça risque d'être un peu perturbant, remarqua Camus.

_ Surtout pour Hyôga, ajouta l'Italien. Quoique maintenant, il a Andromède qui va s'occuper de... ». À ce moment-là, Shaka lui retira la parole alors que Mü le baillonna avec ses pouvoirs. "Et pourquoi ne pas simplement nous transférer à Élysion, demanda Aioros.

_ Parce qu'il faudrait aussi transférer les chevaliers de la dernière guerre, expliqua Shion ». Athéna ne fit aucun commentaire, mais lança un regard noir à l'ancien pope. Hadès dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas rire. Cette réunion était en train de tourner au pugilat et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. « Et je peux savoir ce que vous voulez, s'enquerra Zeus légèrement agacé ». Shion regarda les autres chevaliers et décida de prendre la parole. « Nous voudrions être sûrs que cette retraite est réellement une retraite. Et que ce n'est pas un prétexte pour nous faire à nouveau combattre. Et nous voudrions avoir la possibilité de refuser.

_ Pourquoi, demanda le roi des dieux.

_ Parce qu'avec Dokho, on a dèjà plus de deux cents ans. Je pense qu'on préfère laisser notre place aux jeunes.

_ C'est surtout que vous voulez profiter de vos anciens camarades, suggéra Masque de Mort par voie télépathique.

_ Mais faites-le taire, protesta Shura.

_ Vous ne vous attendiez pas à ça mes amis, fanfaronna le Cancer. Vous ne me ferez pas taire aussi... ». Le silence se fit enfin dans la tête des chevaliers. « Je te signale que je suis le spécialiste des pouvoirs télékinésiques, asséna Mü.

_ J'ai une question, dit Saga. Que va-t-il arriver à mon frère ? Est-ce qu'il va également être ressuscité ? Après tout, il le mérite, il s'est battu aussi.

_ Le cas de Kanon est compliqué, répondit Athéna.

_ Va-t-il rester dans l'ombre comme lorsqu'on était petit ?

_ Saga, comme je te l'ai dit, c'est compliqué. Il y a la situation avec Poséidon. Et puis, quand vous êtes ensemble, il y a toujours du grabuge.

_ Il n'y aurait pas eu de grabuge si Shion ne nous avait pas séparés.

_ Je n'ai fait que suivre les règles dictées par Athéna, se défendit l'ancien pope. Même si j'aurais dû les entraver, vu ce qu'il s'était passé entre Deutéros et son frère ». Hadès vit de l'énervement dans le regard de Zeus. « Je pense que j'ai la solution, dit le seigneur des Enfers en se levant. Je vais tranférer les âmes des anciens chevaliers à Élysion. Ils nous aideront à maintenir de bonnes relations entre nos deux Sanctuaires. Vous serez ressuscités selon vos conditions.

_ Et Kanon, s'enquerra Saga.

_ Poséison a eu du mal à renoncer à son amertume. Mais il a décidé de passer outre. En revanche, Kanon ne sera plus général des mers. Poséidon a décidé d'en nommer un autre. Il intégrera le Sanctuaire d'Athéna. Il sera un émissaire privilégié entre les deux Sanctuaires, expliqua Zeus.

_ C'est quoi cette histoire d'émissaires, demanda Milo.

_ Je pense qu'il est temps d'arrêter les guerres millénaires entre les dieux et d'engager des relations plus diplomatiques, continua Zeus. C'est pourquoi des échanges réguliers auront lieu entre chacun d'entre eux.

_ Est-ce que nous pourrions connaître vos désirs concernant vos nouvelles vies, demanda avec une certaine curiosité Hadès.

_ Je pense qu'on est tous d'accord pour retourner au Sanctuaire, mais on aimerait un endroit à nous, expliqua Shion.

_ Shion a raison. Ça sera plus facile pour les nouveaux chevaliers d'or et aussi mieux pour nous, affirma l'aîné des Gémeaux.

_ Je suis d'accord avec Saga, continua Camus. Ça fait beaucoup trop longtemps que nous sommes morts.

_ Et puis, si on revient habiter dans les temples, les jeunes chevaliers risquent de nous trouver envahissants, dit Mü.

_ Et ce n'est plus notre place, confirma Shaka.

_ Avec Dohko nous avons une requête, indiqua Shion. On aimerait rester ici.

_ Mais pourquoi, demanda Athéna.

_ Même si on adore les jeunes, ce n'est pas notre génération. On préfèrerait rester avec nos camarades, expliqua la Balance.

_ Dans le Coccyte, demanda Hadès.

_ Si vous pouviez nous transférer à Élysion, demanda l'Atlante.

_ Le transfert sera fait, assura Hadès.

_ J'avais espéré que vous accepteriez ma proposition. J'ai besoin de vous pour aider le nouveau pope, expliqua Athéna un peu déçue.

_ Et qui voulez-vous nommer comme pope, se renseigna Aldébaran.

_ Je pense que nommer Aioros est un bon moyen de le récompenser.

_ Princesse, répondit le Sagittaire, je suis très honoré mais je dois refuser. Je suis mort depuis trop longtemps. Cependant, je veux bien vous conseiller.

_ Mais... ». Sentant que la discussion allait s'éterniser, Zeus se leva et prit la parole : « Voici ce que je propose : Hadès va transférer les anciens chevaliers à Élysion. Ils seront les conseillers privilégiés pour les relations entre les Enfers et le Sanctuaire. En ce qui concerne le chevalier Kanon, il sera ressuscité au Sanctuaire en tant que second chevalier des Gémeaux. Je fais confiance aux Atlantes pour lui fabriquer une armure. Il sera un interlocuteur privilégié avec le Sanctuaire sous-marin. Pour votre vie au Sanctuaire, je pense que ma fille sera d'accord pour vous construire un endroit où vous pourrez loger. Bien sûr, vous n'êtes pas totalement défait de votre devoir de chevalier.

_ Nous comprenons, acquièssèrent les quatorze hommes ». Athéna pinça légèrement les lèvres. Elle ne pouvait pas aller contre les ordres de son père.

* * *

Kiki était en train de réparer des armures quand il sentit une douzaine de cosmos arriver dans son dos. Le Bélier se releva. Ces cosmos lui semblaient étrangement familiers. Il se retourna et écarquilla les yeux quand il reconnut les silhouettes qui s'avançaient vers lui. Il descendit quelques marches et sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Se pouvait-il ? « Je suis heureux de voir que tu te suviens toujours des enseignements que je t'ai donnés, dit Mü ». N'y tenant plus, Kiki se jeta dans les bras de son maître qui le serra contre lui. « Vous m'avez tellement manqué, murmura le plus jeune.

_ Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué.

_ C'est pour une nouvelle guerre que vous êtes revenu ?

_ Non. Ça serait quelque chose de plus définitif ». Les autres chevaliers, Camus en tête, passèrent à côté des deux Tibatains tout en leur tapnt sur l'épaule ou dans le dos. Le Verseau se dépêchait de traverser le premier temple. Lui aussi avait hête de revoir son apprenti. Kiki se releva et vit Shion qui se tenait derrière eux. L'ancien pope le serra dans ses bras pour le plus grand plaisir du jeune chevalier. « Nenez, dit Kiki, j'ai quelqu'un à vous présenter ». Il partit dans le temple et revint avec une petite fille. « Je vous présente Raki, mon apprentie.

_ Bonjour, murmura la petite fille impressionnée par les deux chevaliers.

_ Je te présente Mü, mon maître, et Shion, le maître de mon maître ». Raki salua les deux Atlantes qui commencèrent à gravir les marches du Sanctuaire. « Maître, puis-je savoir pourquoi vous êtes revenu, demanda le plus jeune des chevaliers.

_ Athéna a décidé de nous récompenser.

_ Et les dieux ont été d'accord ?

_ Il semblerait que les dieux aussi aspirent à la paix, affirma Shion ». Raki observa les trois hommes. Elle voyait trois générations de Bélier et sentait tout le poids de son héritage. Kiki sentit la tension de la fillette et posa sa main sur sa tête pour la rassurer.

Arrivé entre le temple des Gémeaux et du Cancer, le groupe d'Atlante découvrit les autres Ors que les bronzes avaient rejoints. Les larmes commençaient à monter dans les yeux de beuacoup de chevaliers. Shiryû fut très fier de présenter son fils à son maître. Les retrouvailles entre Camus et Hyôga furent plus timides. Le Cygne s'en voulait toujours pour la mort de son maître. Le Verseau décida de prendre les devants et prit son ancien disciple dans ses bras

* * *

Quelques mois plus tard...

Mü était accoudé avec Shion à la balustrade. Il fixait le Sanctuaire. Athéna avait tenu sa parole. Elle leur avait fait construire un quartier particulier sur les hauteurs du sanctuaire. Les chevaliers participaient aux entraînements et aidaient à la formation des apprentis. Ils faisaient également partie des délégations envoyées dans les différents Sanctuaires. Shun et Hyôga étaient également devenus chevaliers d'or. Ikki avait refusé la proposition, arguant qu'on avait toujours besoin de lui sur l'île de la Reine morte.

Mü se retourna quand il entendit Masque de mort et Aphrodite rire. Le Bélier ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Le Cancer avait tellement hésité à se déclarer qu'il avait dû prendre les devants. D'autres couples s'étaient formés au grand désespoir de la déesse. Mais celle-ci les laissaient tranquilles à condition qu'ils ne se montrent pas aux apprentis.

Mü regardait Milo et Camus qui lisaient un livre, Milo appuyé sur l'épaule de Camus qui lui caressait les cheveux. Un peu plus loin, Hyôga donnait un cours de russe à Shun. Shaka, quant à lui, essayait d'enseigner les échecs à Ikki. Mü ne put s'empêcher de sourire à nouveau. La mise en couple du Phoenix et de la Viergeavait été quelque peu compliquée. Shaka avait dû se montrer persuasif et entreprenant pour convaincre le Japonais. Shura, Aiolia et Aldébaran parlaient sport tandis qu'Aioros et saga discutaient tranquillement, la main su Sagittaire caresant doucement celle du Gémeau. Masque de mort, Aphrodite et Kanon, quant à eux, jouaient aux cartes. L'ex-marinaavait avoué sa relation avec Rhadamanthe à son frère. Saga avait pris sur lui mais il avait toujours beaucoup de mal à l'accepter. Quoiqu'il arrive, Kanon serait toujours son petit frère. Alors, devoir le partager avec un juge des Enfers. D'ailleurs, en parlant des Enfers...

« Vous devez avoir hâte de retourner à Élysion, dit Mü à son maître.

_ C'est vrai, avoua le Français ». Le Tibétain avait découvert que son maître avait amorcé une relation avec le chevalier Albafica des Poissons. Il admirait la patience de son maître qui vivait une relation à distance avec un chevalier mort de surcroît. Il se demandait comment il faisait alors que lui-même avait du mal à rester éloigné de son amant plus d'une journée. « Les étoiles sont magnifiques ce soir, remarqua Shion.

_ C'est vrai, avoua Mü ». Les deux Béliers continuèrent à fixer le ciel en se disant qu'ils avaient de la chance d'avoir une nouvelle vie.


End file.
